dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Reynard
Overview :"A wandering merchant who travels the length of the peninsula. He is always on the lookout for rare items." Reynard is a traveling peddler, wandering all around Gransys to sell his wares. He can also provide services for enhancing equipment. Reynard is first encountered shortly after meeting Rook and exiting Cassardis for the first time. He will be found on the way to The Encampment, and will need to be rescued from a group of Goblins. Reynard's backstory and main questline is told in the quest Search Party; which involves gathering rare objects for him from across Gransys. In return, his inventory of purchaseable equipment expands with each collection, oft featuring rare clothing, armor, and enchanted weaponry that may not be found otherwise. Other quests include the escort quest to The Greatwall in the Peddler's Petition which is available early in the game from the Union Inn, Gran Soren. Post-Game, the quest Committed to Memory requires collection of 10 pieces of Gran Soren Rubble. Reynard may also supply affidavits of dubious provenance during the Trial and Tribulations quest. :Caution! Completion of the Search Party quest removes him from the game until New Game Plus, unless he becomes the Arisen's beloved. Locations After completing the quest Off With Its Head, he travels from one location to another, working as a traveling vendor. He appears to have a fixed circular itinerary, traveling from one place to another in order, staying at each place a day or two. In order : *Cassardis, across the street from Pablos' Inn. *The Encampment, near the southern entrance. *Gran Soren, around Fountain Square during the day and in the Union Inn at night. *Greatwall Encampment, next to the Riftstone. *Rest Camp, Devilfire Grove Quotes "That was far too close... I'm called Reynard. A travelling salesman, though those damnable beasts ruined my wares... But thanks to you, it was only wares I lost. I'll consider it a bargain. You have my thanks." "I fear this is all I've left to offer you. With luck, you'll find some use in it. I'd best be off afore more appear... Hope to see you again, friend, once I've new stock!" (when spoken to after rescue, and once again on the way to Cassardis) "Hoy there. Been some time, hasn't it? Enough time to become well famous, in your case. The Arisen... Heh, 'tis the second coming of Duke Dragonsbane, I daresay. I like it, friend. I like it well." ''(welcome at the Encampment) ''"Hmm, I feel as if we've met someplace. Per'aps not... I'm called Reynard, a travelling merchant. Perchance our paths will cross again. If so, do not be a stranger, eh?" (welcome at the Encampment, if rescued without a word) Items Sold *Some of Reynard's basic weapons & armor are sold only at Stage 1, when he's located at The Encampment, before the Quest Off With Its Head is completed. *The 'Amount In Stock' for some items increases depending on how far the player is through the game. Affidavits Various falsified affidavits can only be purchased during the Trial and Tribulations quest. Only one item by rank can be purchased. Doing so will automatically unlock the next rank items. Notes *If Reynard is not rescued during the initial encounter from the Goblins en route to The Encampment, he will be removed from the game until New Game+. *Reynard may be hard to keep track of while he is moving about : **At three points during the quest Search Party his location will be indicated with a map marker. Neglecting to complete his item requests will leave the quest active, making him easier to find whilst his shop and services will still be available. **Reynard can also be "found" by waiting to 10am at one of his rest points, and if he does not arrive, sleep to the next day. Checking at Cassardis and the Encampment during the same day improves the chances of finding him. This method is reliable (if somewhat time consuming), but has merit in that it is far cheaper than using Ferrystones, requiring only 50G per stay at the Pablos' Inn. *An imported save from the original Dragon's Dogma into Dark Arisen makes Reynard's outfit, the Set of Fop's Trek Wear available to buy. *Search Party is one of the quests required for The Hero secret trophy or achievement. *Reynard may not spawn nor be available for trading if the mission "The Peddler's Petition" is available at the Union Inn letterboard, and will once again spawn normally once the mission is accepted and completed. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Males Category:Significant NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Peddlers